lonely nights
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Jack is very lonely so what does he do...


A/N: The song I use in this one is Be Good to Me by Ashley Tisdale. I just quickly thought this one up.

Lonely Nights

Summary: The Xiaolin monks were always disgusted by Jack Spicer and since Wuya and everyone other evil villian desserted him, Jack is lonely and in pain so he goes do what he can do to take it all of his mind. But what happens when a Shen Gong Wu is activated.

There was no one in the lab. In the whole damn mansion. The whole damn area from miles away. Being alone didn't bother Jack before but since having Wuya by his side, he gained the need to have friends. Nobody wants to be his friend so he makes deals with others. He tried to build friends but it wasn't the same. He would go to his mother or granny for some motherly love and advice but granny was no longer here and mother was in a business trip.

Jack remembered what his mother had adviced him in a loving way before she left. "I would always want to be here with you everyday Jack but you're growing up. Don't think I don't love you but I raised you to be able to be on your own. Go have friends. I won't be coming back until the next few months. I love you." That was six months ago. She's so busy that not even remembering to at least have her assitant give a message or anything at all. No matter how small, at least it was a thought from his mother.

What had Jack been doing for the last half year other than Shen Gong Wu hunting? That is what everyone is about to figure out but first...

Jack was in the dressing room getting his makeup on. Not the makeup scars but more of a glittery exotic look to make him look fresh. His hair was messed up but in a good way making him look rebellious. He was ready for his job but his boss stops him on the way.

"Hey Beast! Someone requested for you to wear this." His boss held out what looked like a crown. Jack smirked and took the crown with a thank you and put it on. Beast was Jack's nickname that everyone called him because of his red eyes. "Okay everyone! Show time!"

"Guys! Guys! A new Shen Gong Wu had activated!" Dojo ran to everyone and showed the scroll. "It's called the Take-Me-Crown because when you activate it, you are able to take away someone's memories and have it as your own. Get on kids!" All the Xiaolin warriors got on Dojo, excited to find this crown.

...

"A new Shen Gong Wu is activated!" Wuya screeched. "It's the Take-Me-Crown! Let's go Chase!" Wuya exclaimed and Chase sighed irritably but at least he'll be out of the mansion. He snapped his fingers for them to reach the destination Wuya could sense it.

The Xiaolin warriors and the Heylin witch and lizard (heh heh) were at the same place at the same time in front of a building where they believe it to be. "Chase Young! What brings you here?" Omi interrogated.

"Calm yourself. This is Wuya's fight again." Chase responded.

"Not a chance are we going to let you have this Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko announces with a growl at the hag.

"Don't get cocky girl." Wuya warned with a smile.

"So what is this place?" Raimundo asked as he looked at the abandoned building but he could hear music inside. "Is this a club?" He asked.

"Let's get in. Hello kind sir, can you please let me and my friends in?" Omi asked kindly to the guard of the place but didn't accept an answer because Chase Young punched the lights out of him.

"That's how evil settles it." Chase told him and Omi just gave glared at him. Both groups walked into the dark room. There were alot of cresent-like sofas being used by what looked like hard working men who just came from work being accompanied by pretty women. Some looked fancy, decent and some were just not decent. Something about this place details reminded at least Raimundo of what kind of place this was.

At the front there was a stage being covered by curtains and a smaller stage connected by a runway that had a pole in the middle. There was even a bar of so many alchohol drinks.

"What is this place?" Omi asked. Considering that everyone were a part of the temple away from society since they were kids, they were naturally clueless. Chase Young and Wuya who didn't be a part of society was also clueless.

A man walked out of the curtains holding a microphone. "Show time!" Was all he said that the whole room was booming of cheers. The curtains raised and there were stairs. Women and men lined in each stairs with a dramatic pose. The one most noticed was the last stair where stood a teenaged boy, the youngest of the crowd was wearing a crown. It was the Take-Me-Crown! They could take it but instead everyone was curious about what's going to happen. The boy wore an overcoat, tie, the Take-Me-Crown positioned lazily on his head and underwear but no shirt or pants to go with them. The other women and men were either wearing more or less than the boy.

Clay covered Omi's innocent eyes while the other's eyes were in shock. "What is happening?" Omi asked but wasn't answered. The song started playing and stage people began to move but all eyes of the two rivalled groups except Omi was watching the boy at the very top. The boy raised his head showing his face. The red of his eyes glowing red and predatory for lust. Jack Spicer!

Jack was walking down the opening row down of the stairs taking off his coat slowly while the dancers beside him danced in synce to the music.

_Everyday is getting worse  
>Do the same things and it hurts<br>I don't know if I should cry  
>All I know is that I'm tryin'<br>I wanna believe in you  
>I wanna believe in you<br>But you make it so hard to do _

Poles began rising from the ground on the stage next to the dancers and Jack just standing there at the end with a smirk.

_What's the point of makin' plans  
>You break all the ones we had<br>I don't know where we went wrong  
>Cuz we used to be so strong<br>I wanna believe in you  
>I wanna believe in you<em>

_So why can't you be  
>Be good to me<br>_

Jack grabbed the pole and the whole crowd erupted in cheers when he began to grind his body against the pole. Jack swang himself around the pole and began treating it like a sex object while looking everyone in the eyes making them feel like it was them being touched. Jack just threw all his moves out there but still looked like he had more up his sleeve. All the other dancers couldn't compete by the way Jack's red eyes glowed. He looked like an evil sex-god that will not hold back till they reached the pleasure point of dying.

_I don't ask for much  
>All I want is love<br>Someone to see  
>That's all I need<br>Somebody to be  
>Somebody to be<br>Somebody to be  
>Good to me<br>Good to me  
>Can you be good to me<br>Good to me  
>Please<em>

_I used to think I had it all  
>Then one day we hit a wall<br>I had hoped you were the one  
>Where's my dream, where has it gone<br>I wanted to be with you  
>Forever just me and you<em>

_So why can't you be  
>Be good to me<em>

_I don't ask for much  
>All I want is love<br>Someone to see  
>That's all I need<br>Somebody to be  
>Somebody to be<br>Somebody to be  
>Good to me<br>Good to me  
>Can you be good to me<br>Good to me  
>Please<br>_

Jack got on his knees and hands as he crawled like a beast about to pounce on its prey. Everyone just notice a cresent-like sofa was in front of the end of the stage Jack was standing on and there was only one man sitting there. Jack took the man's drink and poured it all over himself and the light was making Jack's snow-white skin sparkle deliciously. Jack grinned naughtily at the man and nearly everyone in the room was jealous because the rest couldn't see what was going on. Omi's eyes weren't covered anymore since Clay's eyes were completely hypnotized by Jack and he never desired a man.

_Without, Without  
>Mommy, what it is? What's good?<br>I'll make you shine like a star up in Hollywood  
>I'll be your night in shining armor<br>Your prince in this saga  
>Never cash me to bring you drama<br>Never that, whoa! You wanted love like monopoly  
>Smile lke you've wona a lota lottery<br>And I'ma be good, I wanted you to  
>Jassy, whoa, Miss Ashley Tisdale<br>_

The slomo part of the song matched Jack as he slowly got onto the man's lap and threw his head back to present his entire body for the taking. The man licked the drips of his drink up Jack's delicious body. Jack was smiling of the touch. Jack didn't drink alchohol since his mother told him not to but Jack felt drunk by the music. He looked forward and then saw what he thought he would never see. His eyes went wide at the Xiaolin monks, Wuya and Chase!

_Where do I go from here  
>You've gotten under my skin<br>And I don't know how  
>To get out of this place that I'm in<br>_

The police sirens were heard coming this way and Jack used that advantage to run away. He still had the crown on but no one chase after him. They escaped the place without being caught by the police through the whole crowd running in panic to escape.

_I don't ask for much  
>All I want is love<br>Someone to see  
>That's all I need<br>Somebody to be  
>Somebody to be<br>Somebody to be  
>Good to me<br>Good to me  
>Can you be good to me<br>Good to me  
>Please <em>

Jack grabbed only his pants from the dressing room to put on before he ran out the back door. A van was parked at the blind-side of where the police were parked. "Beast! Hurry up!" Jack's boss shouted at him and Jack jumped into the van that had the rest of the dancers too. They closed the doors and then drove off to safety. __

_I don't ask for much  
>All I want is love<br>Someone to see  
>That's all I need<br>Somebody to be  
>Someone to be<br>Somebody to be  
>Good to me<br>Good to me  
>Can you be good to me<br>Good to me  
>Please<em>

A/N: I made Jack a stripper! }~ I'm unsure if I should continue. I don't feel like it. It would be filled with a slutty Jack using his sluttiness as an advantage against at least Clay and Rai. Omi would be confused and Kimiko is a girl. Though Jack could sway girls too if I wanted him to. Chase might want to expirement Jack's sexiness. Nah...-_-


End file.
